Juices Like Wine
by Miaiko-sama
Summary: The sound of William Compton's Louisiana born drawl caused what felt like a budding migraine to appear in Eric's left temple. It amazed him, that though they were technically dead, vampires could still get migraines; and in the case of Bill Compton, give them as well. Pam rolled her eyes, her 'go to' look,as the shorter, dark haired vampire continued. Something, something, Sookie.


Juices Like Wine  
By: Miaiko-sama  
A True Blood Fanfic  
*I do not own True Blood, the characters, or Duran Duran. Maybe in another life.

* * *

Fangstasia.  
Eric Northman's predatory eyes roamed the establishment as he walked to his chair atop the slightly leveled platform, opposite the bar. Delicious red dancing off of almost every wall, complimented by the beautiful black and cherry wood furniture. The multi-colored glass liquor bottles glistened beyond the bar in the dim light, as well as the clean, unused glasses waiting to be used by one of their many customers. Though tonight, the bar was closed. Yet, with this knowledge, _some_ people still felt it appropriate to call upon him. Unwise, given his attitude today. Alas, he was not the only vampire in Shreveport to wake up on the wrong side of the coffin.

The sound of William Compton's Louisiana born drawl caused what felt like a budding migraine to appear in Eric's left temple. It amazed him, that though they were technically dead, vampires could still get migraines; and in the case of Bill Compton, give them as well. Pam rolled her eyes, her 'go to' look, as the shorter, dark haired vampire continued.  
Something, something, Sookie- whatever.  
The senior vampire honestly couldn't care less if he was paid to, bored to true death before he could even open his mouth. Bill was _that _type of guy, but still, it puzzled Eric as to why the vampire was so attached to others. When the Magistrate sentenced him to turn his now progeny Jessica Hamby, he was attached before she was even in his arms. Eric looked to Pam, who spoke for him upon seeing her maker in deep thought. Besides Pam, he really didn't see the need to involve himself in the affairs of others so carelessly, Sookie being the only exception due to the fact that it drove Bill completely insane- and even then, it was more trouble than she was worth, nine times out of ten.  
"Han är som en liten hund. Skällande, skällande." ("He's like a little dog. Barking, barking.") Pam said with a smirk, the language foreign to the American southerner's ears. Eric smirked back and replied in old Swedish.  
"Men så kul att tortyr." ("But so fun to torture.") He stared ahead for a moment before continuing.  
"Kanske om vi ignorerar honom att han kommer att försvinna." ("Maybe if we ignore him he will go away.") He laughed lazily, picking at the arm of his wooden throne, Ginger had so generously bought for him during the days before Fangtasia.  
"Om jag minns rätt, det fungerar inte med sjukdomen." ("If I remember correctly, that does not work with disease.")  
"Sant..." ("True.")  
Eric's eyes stared down at the puzzled man, tying desperately to understand even a word of what the two were saying. Looking to Pam, with a toothy grin before looking back to Bill he spoke again in Swedish.  
"Jag borde nog inte säga _Sookie Stackhouse_ för att reta honom."* Bill's fangs snapped at the sound of the girl's name.  
"Egentligen, Eric?" ("Really, Eric?") Pam rolled her eyes, smiling all the while.  
"Sookie is mine." The viking could've sworn he heard those words before, feigning innocence as he reminded himself that he only heard that particular sentence 1,800 times.  
"I'm sorry Bill, I was conversing with Pam. I was under the impression that you _didn't _speak Scandinavian tongues." With those words, Bill was at the feet of the thousand year old vampire, holding a snapped leg of a chair that sounded seconds later, clattering to the floor where the younger vampire once stood. His eyes flashed wildly, diseased by his love and adoration for Miss Stackhouse. Eric, seemed more concerned about the lack of even chairs in his bar, rather than the makeshift wooden stake aimed just above his heart. Pam's fangs could be seen just out of his peripherals, as the pale blonde's mood quickly changed to one of anger and outrage. Eric began picking his nails with the splintered wood.  
"You'd do best to remember my last sentence." Bill said quietly, instantly regretting his action, but making no move to lower his weapon without first making his point... with a point.  
"Bill I want you to understand something, I know that you feel strongly about Sookie and want to protect her and her honor..." He started, still picking his nails before sighing and taking the chair leg in his powerful grip.  
"But if you ever make a move to destroy anything in my bar with the intention of making a point, let's just say I will not be the one being mopped up by Ginger in the morning." His voice slowly raising into a yell until it reverberated off of the walls. With that, he flung the stake across the room and out of the vampire's hands- barely 800 years his junior, kicking him off the raised platform and temporarily onto his back.  
"Jycke."* He said before turning his attention to the other vampire who had quickly entered Fangtasia at the sound of he and Bill's impromptu feng shui. Bill's progeny.  
"Hello again, Jessica." Eric mused, ignoring Bill as he stood defiantly, burning holes into his head.  
"H-Hello, Eric." She said softly, before turning to her maker.  
"Bill, what did you do?" She questioned under her breath quickly.  
"Nothing, Jessica. We were just having a small disagreement." The pretty redhead assessed the situation, eyeing the chair leg stuck firmly into the dart board nearby.  
"Okay... Well, if you're done- we should probably go now." She said, waiting for a response from the man.  
"It's good to see that you've grown up- Tutta." Eric said, painfully recalling Jessica's days as a new vampire. The girl's eyes widened at being addressed once again, then her cheeks turned as red as her hair. Bill ushered her outside, refusing to say goodbye to the two formally. As Jessica walked out with him, she looked hesitantly over her shoulder, waving back slightly with her right arm. Eric smiled lazily, raising his hand and wiggling his four digits as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

*Jag borde nog inte säga _Sookie Stackhouse_ för att reta honom: I probably should not say Sookie Stackhouse and antagonize him.  
*Jycke: Dog  
*Tutta: Little girl

[Author's Note:] ANOTHER DURAN DURAN TITLE, I'm not really too sure where I'm going with this, I just kind of wanted to write something True Blood related. Give me some of your ideas and if I like them I'll write it into the story! I've been so pre-occupied with writing my Rachel/Crane Batman fic, that I realized I should probably write about something else for a change. Anyway, I hope to see some reviews and get more inspiration for this one. Also, I'm Romanian, not Swedish. So some of my translations are probably a bit different.  
Love ya!  
Miaiko-sama


End file.
